Jai 50 Sentence Drabble
by Lava-Shipper-Red
Summary: This is a request for SingingHummingBird10. This is Jai Jay and Kai 50 sentence Drabble!
1. Chapter 1

**This is for SingingHummingBird10. This is Jai( Jay and Kai). Personally I prefer Kale (Kai and Cole)**

**50 Sentence Drabble!**

**!~!~!~!~!~!**

**1. Abduct**

Jay didn't know how it happened, but he really didn't care, because at that moment, he was happy Kai had abducted his heart.

**2. Practice**

Sensei always told them practice made prefect, now Jay believed them as Kai curled up against his chest.

**3. Direct**

Kai was always direct, blunt and oblivious and that's just how Jay liked it.

**4. Addiction**

Jay knew it was bad, they both did, yet they had such an addiction to one and other, they couldn't stop

**5. Paper Cut**

Fighting snakes, skeletons and a dark lord was not half as bad as a paper cut, that's why Kai had always warned Jay about handling paper.

**6. Eyes**

Someone had once told Jay that someone's eyes were a doorway into their soul, if so Jay was terribly lost in Kai's soul.

**7. Insomnia**

Sometimes, Kai could say Jay was just to good looking, it often gave him insomnia.

**8. Secrets**

There were no secrets in their relationship, but Jay was often doubtful.

**9. Adhesive**

Kai knew once he had started their relationship there was no going back, mainly because Jay was much like an adhesive.

**10. Medicine**

Kai hated the taste of medicine, often it was much worse than Cole's chili, but of course Jay was there to make the bad taste go away.

**11. Vulnerable**

Jay knew Kai was not defenseless in battle, but that didn't stop him from treating Kai like he was vulnerable.

**12. Waltz**

Ninja's would never emit they dance, but Jay and Kai weren't at all afraid to say they waltzed.

**13. Hooked**

Once you have one taste, you are hooked, Jay realized this not to long ago.

**14. Close**

Kai loved being close to Jay, every time they were near it other, it was like the first time all over again.

**15. Choice**

When Jay had to chose between two siblings, he was glad with the choice he made.

**16. Momentum**

Why would Kai want to stop him now, Jay had just made momentum.

**17. Speechless**

Jay could say he was more than just stunned when he had first seen Kai, he was speechless.

**18. Comfort**

Jay was comfort for Kai, he was always there and that's just how Kai liked it.

**19. Pain**

Neither of the two could stand seeing the other in pain, that's why they were always there for one and another.

**20. Rain**

Kai hates the rain, how it makes his elemental powers useless, but Jay had to say Kai had never looked better than in the rain.

**21. Name**

Jay was perfect in Kai's eyes, the name just made everything better.

**22. Weakness**

It was fair to say Kai's only weakness was Jay, but he didn't mind that much anyway.

**23. Tears**

Jay hates to see Kai cry, even if it is over the little things, he still didn't like it.

**24. Speed**

The two often raced each other, even though they both knew the speed didn't matter.

**25. Jealousy **

Jay hated to emit it, but he was jealous when Kai and Cole hung out together.

**26. Forever**

They were happy with what they had, only if it could last forever.

**27. Home**

Jay saw his home get crushed by the Great Devourer, but when Kai hugged up against him, he knew his home was still safe.

**28. Confusion**

Jay was cute when he was confused, Kai had noticed one day.

**29. Fear**

Jay feared a lot, but his biggest fear was losing Kai.

**30. Lightning**

Jay's element was interesting, Kai jus loved the spark it gave Jay.

**31. Bonds**

Everyone knew, they bond between Jay and Kai was stronger than any weapon.

**32. Market**

The main reason Jay liked to go with the market with Kai was to see the frustrated look on his lover's face when the store owner confused him.

**33. Technology**

The other's company was way better than technology, the two had decided.

**34. Gifts**

Kai enjoyed the presents he received on his birthday, but going to bed with Jay, was the best gift of all.

**35. Smile**

Jay's smile was sweet, but his laugh was better, Kai had randomly thought.

**34. Innocence**

Jay smiled when he thought of how innocent Kai was underneath the surface.

**35. Clouds**

Kai had once thought the only peaceful thing to do was to watch the clouds, he was proved wrong when he had meet Jay.

**36. Sky**

The sky was beautiful, but not nearly as beautiful as Kai.

**37. Heaven**

Jay was scarred if he would go to heaven or not, but once he meet Kai, he knew he was already there.

**38. Moon**

The moon was mysterious and so was Kai on certain occasions.

**39. Hair**

Jay's hair was so soft, Kai was jealous.

**40. Tea**

Tea was never Kai's choice of drink, but Jay had convinced him otherwise.

**41. Never**

Jay could never get over Kai's constant complaining about training.

**42. Hurricane**

There love was like a hurricane, unpredictable and dangerous, but it was still amazing and a force to be reckoned with.

**43. Forbidden**

Sometimes there love felt forbidden, but when they were together, it felt so right.

**44. Memories**

Jay was happy with his childhood memories, but the new memories that he was making were a lot better.

**45. Alone**

Kai liked to be alone, but he rather have Jay with him anytime.

**46. Heated**

Jay knew when he had began a relationship, things will get heated, that's why he was glad he brought his summer time clothes.

**47. Dinner**

Jay loved it when Kai cooked dinner, sure Zane's cooking was great, but he enjoyed Kai's cooking so much better.

**48. Over-Protective**

Jay was over-protective of Kai sometimes, but Kai didn't mind that much.

**49. Mythology**

Kai had never believed in the Great Devourer, yet he had never believed in love at first sight either, but both turned out to be more than just mythology.

**50. Hearts**

Their hearts were intertwined, and there love was becoming stronger than ever.

**!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Done~ I hoped you loved it SingingHummingBird10~**


	2. Note

Its been so long since I last updated I forgot about all of everything. I would like to inform everyone that I on a hiatus and I do not plan to return from that hiatus for quite sometime.

I would like to thank all that has sent me prayers for my Grandfather and Cousin. Unfortunelty I don't have any good news about them. My Grandfather died Tuesday January 29th around 1:30 in the morning. My cousin Zander was born Febuary 12th around 4:30 pm and dies Febuary 22th around 3:30 pm. These are the reasons behind my hiatus. It still hurts so I'm not typing.

Lastly for those who review my story just to flame me. GROW THE FUCK UP! How old are you really? Seriously quit pissing me off or I will report you!

Anyway thanks for your support and Bye


End file.
